Comme au premier jour
by zonazahar
Summary: Alors que Quinn et Rachel se marient, Santana retrouve Brittany qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis dix ans. OS écrit pour un challenge.


**Comme au premier jour**

- POV Santana -

Me voilà à New York avec Hadley en train d'aider Berry à terminer de se préparer pour son mariage. Enfin, elle est déjà prête pour ce qui est de la robe, du maquillage et de la coiffure mais elle ne l'est pas tout à fait mentalement, et on m'a chargé de la coacher pour ne pas qu'elle fasse la boulette de répondre « non » à la question cruciale puis de se barrer en courant. Si j'ai accepté de l'aider, c'est parce que pour une fois elle ne se marie pas avec Finnocence. Il faut aussi dire qu'il lui a quand même fallu deux mariages et autant de divorces pour comprendre qu'il était sa plus grande erreur. L'autre raison qui m'a poussé a accepté est que c'est Quinn qui me l'a demandé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à avoir avec tout cela ? Et bien, il se trouve que c'est elle qui va épouser Berry. Je me souviens ne pas avoir été surprise quand elles m'ont annoncés qu'elles étaient ensemble. En même, elles se tournaient autour depuis pas mal de temps et il y avait aussi une de ces tensions sexuelles entre elles aussi facile à remarquer que le nez de Berry au milieu de son visage. Ce jour-là, je m'étais juste arrêtée sur le fait que toutes les filles avec qui Finn était plus ou moins sorti étaient devenues lesbiennes. Enfin bref…

Je suis censée revoir Brittany aujourd'hui et je stresse à mort parce que cela fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, je l'avais quitté dans la salle du glee club. C'était la plus grosse connerie de ma vie si vous voulez mon avis, mais sur le moment je ne le voyais pas du tout comme cela. Je le voyais plus comme une pause en fait et je pensais qu'on allait se remettre ensemble à la fin de nos études mais il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas prévue. Quand j'ai décroché mon diplôme, j'ai tout de suite voulu rejoindre Brittany qui était partie vivre à New York après avoir été admise à Juilliard selon ce que m'avait dit Quinn un jour. N'ayant plus aucun contact avec Britt - bah oui, je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'être son amie donc j'avais coupé les ponts -, j'avais demandé à Quinn si elle savait où elle vivait exactement à New York afin que je puisse la retrouver, lui faire part de mes sentiments et lui chanter une sublime chanson. Elle m'avait alors annoncé qu'elle savait de Berry, qui était en train de préparer son deuxième mariage avec l'orque - mariage auquel je n'ai pas assisté tout comme le premier -, qu'elle savait de Kurt, qu'il savait de Blaine, qu'il savait de Sam, que Brittany était en couple avec ledit Sam. Et c'est là que j'ai enfin compris que c'était la plus grosse boulette de toute ma vie. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai appris, après avoir menacé Kurt pour qu'il me donne des informations sur leur couple, que tout allait pour le mieux entre eux et que Britt, ma Britt-Britt, rayonnait de bonheur avec Bouche de Mérou.

Ne voulant que le bonheur de Britt, j'ai fini par accepter avec difficulté que je devais la laisser tranquille. En fait, pour être honnête, je ne l'ai toujours pas accepté mais j'essaye de faire comme si c'était le cas. Je me suis ensuite dit qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose et c'est plus ou moins là qu'intervient Hadley. J'avais initialement prévu de partir vivre à New York une fois mon diplôme en poche mais, comme vous avez du le remarquer, tout ne se passe toujours pas comme on le prévoit. J'ai préféré me rendre à Los Angeles, histoire de mettre le plus distance entre moi et Britt. J'entends encore ma mère me dire : « C'est une fuite Santana ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à trouver le bonheur si tu fuis dès que quelque chose ne va pas. Il faut savoir affronter ses problèmes en face. » Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas écouté parce que la dernière que je l'avais fait, je suis partie au Kentucky au lieu de rester à Lima avec Britt, ce qui a provoqué notre break… ou plutôt notre rupture finalement. Un peu plus d'un an après être arrivée à LA, j'ai rencontré Hadley et nous sommes très vite sorties ensemble. Au bout de cinq mois, elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien emménager avec elle et j'ai accepté. C'est la deuxième grosse connerie que j'ai faite dans ma vie parce qu'Hadley n'est pas Brittany. Quand je la vois, je n'ai pas un sourire niais qui se dessine de lui-même sur mon visage, je ne ressens de papillons dans le bas de mon ventre, je n'ai pas cette impression d'être dans une bulle, seule au monde avec elle. Non, quand je la vois, j'ai juste envie de la baiser sur le champ car il faut être honnête, cette fille est canon et, qui plus est, un très bon coup. J'aime bien Hadley mais voilà… je l'aime bien, c'est bien cela le problème et pourtant, cela fait quatre ans et demi que nous vivons ensemble. Faut vraiment être fêlé pour vivre avec une personne dont on n'est pas amoureux mais, comme je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, je reste quand même avec elle. Pour faire court, elle est ma cinquième roue du carrosse, j'en ai eu besoin alors je l'ai prise.

- Santana, tu n'étais pas supposée m'aider à contrôler mon stress ? M'interrompt Rachel dans mes pensées.

- Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude de te marier !

Elle ouvre grand la bouche et paraît visiblement offensée mais je m'en fiche, je quitte cette pièce tout en demandant à Hadley de s'occuper de Rachel le temps que Kurt, son témoin, arrive. Je me rends aussitôt dans la pièce d'à côté pour y retrouver Quinn en compagnie de Puck qu'elle a choisi comme témoin de son côté.

- Dégage de là Puck, j'ai besoin de parler à Q.

Il s'exécute au bout d'un certain temps et je peux enfin parler seule à seule avec ma meilleure amie.

- Comment va Rach ? M'interroge-t-elle précipitamment.

- On s'en fout de ça. J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Comme si ma future femme ne l'était pas, murmure-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais si Britt est encore avec Bouche de Mérou ? Lui demande-je en ignorant royalement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je croyais que tu étais avec Hadley depuis cinq ans, alors…

- Elle est plus mon plan cul qu'autre chose. Plan cul avec qui j'habite et avec qui je suis bizarrement fidèle certes mais plan cul tout de même. Alors ?

- Elle est venue seule, me répond-t-elle enfin.

- Parfait !

- Tu ne comptes quand même la reconquérir ?

- Bah si, pourquoi ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu l'as fait souffrir à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer…

- Ok. Moi aussi j'ai souffert mais tout cela était du à notre break. Je reconnais que ce n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eu et maintenant je pense qu'il est temps que je rattrape mon erreur.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, me lance-t-elle avec un soupir. On peut revenir au sujet important de la journée ? Comment va Rachel ?

Puck choisit ce moment pour revenir et indique à Quinn qu'il est temps d'y aller. Je quitte aussitôt la pièce et me dirige dans la grande salle de réception de l'hôtel où nous nous trouvons et où se déroulera la cérémonie. Hadley m'a attendu à l'entrée et m'accompagne jusqu'à deux chaises libres. Mon regard parcoure l'ensemble des invités jusqu'à ce que mon cœur manque un battement rien qu'en la voyant, et il y a tout ce que j'ai dit, le sourire à la con, les papillons et l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'elle et moi. Dix ans sont passés et je l'aime comme au premier jour. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi stupide de vouloir faire une pause. J'entends tout à coup une musique retentir et au bout de plusieurs secondes, Quinn et sa mère m'empêchent de voir Britt en passant dans mon champ de vision. Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ?… Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est le mariage de Q. Un peu plus tard, Rachel passe à son tour dans l'allée, elle est accompagnée d'un de ses pères. Ne me demandez pas lequel, je n'en ai aucune idée. Bientôt, Hadley me tire le bras et je remarque alors que tout le monde s'est assis sauf moi. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la regarder. J'essaye d'écouter ce qu'il se dit mais ma tête pivote toute seule vers la droite, vers Brittany. C'est vraiment plus fort que moi. Il faut que j'aille lui parler, m'excuser d'avoir été stupide, lui déclarer que je l'aime plus que tout au monde et lui demander de m'accorder une seconde chance. Et si elle refuse ? Et bien, je ferai tout pour qu'elle finisse par m'accepter de nouveau un jour ou l'autre parce qu'il est hors de question que je sois séparer plus longtemps d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive San ? Me souffle Hadley à l'oreille. C'est qui cette fille que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ?

C'est vrai qu'il faut d'abord que je quitte Hadley avant de tenter ma chance avec Britt. Bon, comment rompre avec une personne sans lui faire trop de mal ? Il faut que je trouve les bons mots…

- Toi et moi, c'est fini.

Euh… ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler les « bons mots » mais cela a le mérite d'être clair et précis. Son regard me fait mal et me rappelle que j'ai finalement une petite part d'humanité, moi qui croyais ne plus en avoir depuis des années. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien que je m'excuse de mettre servit d'elle comme d'un bouche trou pendant cinq ans parce que ce n'est pas excusable. D'un coup, je remarque un truc étrange. Le vieux schnock qui est censé marier Faberry s'est arrêté de parler et tout le monde me regarde. Aurais-je parlé un peu trop fort ? Je pense que oui. Je fais signe de continuer comme si de rien n'était avant de sortir de la salle parce que je ne me vois pas rester aux côtés d'Hadley après ce que je viens de lui faire, et je vais me refugier dans la pièce où Quinn s'est préparée. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre sur Brittany qui me transperce le corps de ses yeux bleus.

- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'empêcher de vouloir voler la vedette à Rachel, me dit-elle avec un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur.

- Je pense que pour le lui faire vraiment, il faudrait que j'annonce à tout le monde que je suis de nouveau avec toi parce que je t'aime toujours, et je dois avouer que j'aimerais vachement la lui voler.

C'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Au moins, elle sait que ce qu'il en ait de mes sentiments pour elle et de mes intentions. Je m'approche d'elle et attrape ses mains si douces avant de continuer.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir quitté. C'était vraiment idiot de ma part mais je l'ai quand même fait parce que je me disais qu'on allait pouvoir se remettre ensemble à la fin de nos études, une fois que la distance n'allait plus nous séparer. Sauf que tu es sortie avec Sam alors il n'a pas pu se passer ce que j'avais imaginé. Je t'aime Britt, je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire et je sais que je t'aimerais toujours alors s'il te plait, donne moi une deuxième chance de t'aimer.

- Moi aussi je t'aime toujours San mais si la distance nous a déjà séparer une fois, je pense qu'elle le fera une seconde fois alors je ne crois pas que ce soit une idée de nous remettre ensemble.

- Qui te dit qu'on aura une relation longue distance ? Je suis prête à quitter Los Angeles dès aujourd'hui pour venir vivre avec toi à New York.

- Cela reviendrait au même. Je ne vis qu'à peine quatre mois dans l'année à New York parce que je suis souvent en tournée avec ma compagnie. C'est même prévu que je parte dès le mois prochain en Europe pour trois mois.

- Et bien, je te suivrai là-bas parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne sois plus avec toi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis vraiment heureuse, tu es la seule qui me donne l'impression que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

- Tu serais vraiment prête à faire cela pour moi ? Abandonner ta carrière et tes amis pour ne rien faire de ta vie ?

- Je les abandonnerai pour t'aimer, ce n'est pas ne pour ne rien faire.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse trois semaines, le temps qu'il me reste avant d'aller en Europe, pour me prouver que tu me mérites. Si tu y arrives, tu pourras venir avec moi.

J'ai gagné ! Je sais que j'ai gagné, que je l'ai récupéré, parce que je sais que j'arriverai à la convaincre. La première preuve que je compte lui donner est un baiser. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle, je lui lâche les mains, passe les miennes autour de sa nuque et selle mes lèvres aux siennes. Elle ne me repousse pas, c'est un signe de victoire. Je n'essaye même pas de faire glisser ma langue jusque la sienne parce que je sais que mes lèvres seules arrivent à lui faire comprendre tout l'amour que je lui porte tout comme les siennes parviennent à me guérir de la souffrance de notre séparation qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu.


End file.
